The Witness
by effacelethalfuzzy
Summary: [REMAKE!] 'Aku' sebagai tokoh utama cerita./ "Karena ketika kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita', tidak boleh ada yang namanya 'dia'"/ HUNHAN! YAOI! FULL NC! SEX IMPLISIT! Special bagi para HUNHAN shipper yang haus moment ranjang Sehun dan Luhan! SIDERs AND HATERs ARE NOT ALLOWED!


**Karya asli ini milik author BB137 dengan pairing KyuMin. Saya sudah meminta ijin untuk meremakenya kedalam versi HunHan dengan menambah-kurang disana-sini.**

 **FF ini FULL SEX ya. Saya hadirkan buat kalian yang lagi suntuk sama** _ **HunHan moment**_ **terutama bagian NC. Sudah saya WARNING juga, jadi bagi yang alim dan dibawah umur harap untuk tidak membaca. Panas, dingin, terangsang ditanggung pembaca sendiri-sendiri.**

 **Title : The Witness**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan – Oh Sehun**

 **Rated : M (Mecuum)**

 **Genre : Romance and Fantasy**

 **Lenght : One Shot!**

 **Warning : [REMAKE!] YAOI/ SEX IMPLISIT! NC/ DLDR/ Typo(s)/ its HUNHAN AREA!** **SIDERS AND HATERS ARE NOT ALLOWED!**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **YO! I'm right here again**_

 _ **I'm drop the Hunhan Fict BL**_

 _ **The new revolution just started again..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Aku' sebagai tokoh utama cerita./**_ _ **"Karena ketika kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita', tidak boleh ada yang namanya 'dia'**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyusuri lorong SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL dengan sangat tergesa. Sembari melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku, sedikit berlari untuk menggapai pintu. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah card yang berada di tas sampirku lalu segera menggeseknya pada alat pemindai kerja disebelah pintu. Tercatat dengan jelas bila aku terlambat 15 menit dari jam kerja yang seharusnya. Sambil menggerutu kesal, aku berganti pakaian. Mengenakan jas putih bersih yang panjangnya hampir selutut, mengikat rambut dan memakai masker rambut steril. Tak lupa juga aku mengantongi masker penutup hidung dan mulut yang juga steril. Bekerja di rumah sakit tidak main-main, tak boleh salah satupun anggota tubuh terkontaminasi atau nantinya menimbulkan masalah yang pelik. Begitulah yang sering ditegaskan oleh kepala bagian instalasi farmasi dirumah sakit. Aku masuk ke bagian ruang instalasi farmasi dan segera tenggelam dalam aktifitas keseharianku.

Hari mulai siang, saatnya untuk giliran makan siangku bersama kedua rekanku. Saat hendak mengunjungi cafetaria rumah sakit, seorang rekanku menghampiri dengan sedikit terengah. Kutebak, ia baru saja berlari.

"Bos – _panggilan untuk kepala bagian instalasi farmasi_ memanggilmu untuk segera keruangannya." Wajahku semakin tertekuk, pasti karena keterlambatanku hari ini. Malangnya nasibku karena harus menunda makan siang dan terpaksa berada diruangan dengan omelan bosku.

"Aku harus pergi menemui bos. Makan sianglah dulu, bila sempat aku akan menyusul." Kataku pada kedua rekanku. Mereka memberiku tepukan halus dibahu dan aku segera berlalu.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ku ketuk pintu bos dari luar. Setelah mendengar perintah darinya untuk masuk, aku pun masuk kedalam. Ku hela napas sejenak.

"Duduklah!"

Aku menurut dan bersiap mendengar omelan panjangnya.

"Aku menawarkan padamu untuk menjadi partner dokter Kim dan dokter Park dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Aku merekomendasikanmu kepada mereka dan kau diterima, mengingat kau adalah yang terbaik disini. Mereka diminta untuk menangani grup _idol_ yang akan menyelenggarakan konser di GOR SEOUL. Melakukan check up rutin dan penanganan gizi selama dua hari sebelum konser hingga hari terakhir konser. Kau harus ada disini besok dan bersiaplah untuk _tour_ tugasmu. Kau pasti akan senang mengingat ini juga pengalaman pertama untukmu. Para _sunbae_ dari instalasi farmasi dan ahli gizi yang turut hadir pasti bersedia membimbingmu. Sekarang, kau boleh melanjutkan makan siangmu, masih ada sisa waktu 15 menit."

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bicara – _lebih tepatnya menolak_ , bos menuntunku keluar dari ruangannya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju cafetaria, aku menggerutu pelan.

"Katanya menawarkan tapi sudah mengambil keputusan sepihak! Aishh!" Aku menggerutu sebal. Tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan dokter Kim. Aku membungkuk hormat.

"Kuharap bisa mengandalkanmu, bos sangat mempercayaimu. Dimohon kerjasamanya besok!" ucapnya padaku. Aku membalas ucapannya dengan tersenyum enggan, dan segera saja ia berlalu. Menangani pasien mungkin, dokter disini sangat sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya aku termenung, memikirkan masalah yang tadi membelit pikiranku. Perasaanku campur aduk, antara kesal, senang, gugup dan lain sebagainya. Kata _idol group_ membuatku cukup tertarik, aku penasaran siapa grup yang akan ku tangani bersama yang lain besok. Setahuku, EXO akan melangsungkan konser EXOrdium di Seoul tiga hari lagi. Padahal, aku berharap banyak bila mereka adalah grup yang akan kutangani tersebut. Kalian belum tahu, yah? Aku seorang EXO-L dan aku seorang HunHan _shipper_ akut. Yah, meski aku harus menerima kenyataan mereka tak lagi berada disatu _group_ yang sama. Bergandengan tangan dan berinteraksi bersama lagi, tapi aku percaya mereka masih berhubungan baik. Aku datang dari Indonesia untuk menjalankan pertukaran Asisten Apoteker Indonesia-Korea selama lima tahun. Cukup lama, tapi aku senang meski rindu akan keluarga terkadang menderaku tiap malam. Seharusnya, dalam kurun waktu setahun aku harus menerima perbekalan kosa kata dan tutur bahasa Korea. Tapi, mengingat dulu aku sempat mempelajari bahasa Korea seiring aku menyukai EXO, kosa kata yang ku pelajari cukup banyak. Hingga waktu untuk menempuhnya disini hanya tujuh bulan saja. Kini, aku tengah menikmati hidupku disini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Memikirkan banyak hal membuatku lelah hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur pulas dengan beban dalam pikiranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Grup itu akan segera tiba disini! Kita harus segera bersiap menyambut mereka." Tukas kepala bagian ilmu gizi. Aku bergegas mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu depan hotel.

Beberapa mobil berdatangan diiringi dengan teriakan menggema para fans yang dicegat oleh _bodyguard_ untuk tetap berada di luar area hotel ini. Namun, aku tersenyum mengamati sikap mereka. Aku juga seorang _fan_ , tentunya aku tahu perasaan macam apa yang menyelimuti diriku saat mengumandangkan nama idolaku. Sayangnya, aku tak pernah sekalipun menghadiri acara konser EXO di Indonesia. Mengingat krisis ekonomi sangat mengganggu keinginanku, tapi aku juga tak egois karena uang itu untuk biaya sekolahku yang tergolong mahal. Aku tersadar, warna fandom mereka mengingatkanku pada EXO-L, dan tunggu..

Ternyata mereka memang benar-benar saudaraku! Teman seperjuanganku!

Aku lihat pintu mobil mulai dibuka, beberapa member EXO keluar. Memberikan lambaian tangan pada _fans_ yang masih setia meneriakkan nama mereka diluar sana. Aku mencubit pipiku, takut bila aku tengah bermimpi disiang bolong. Aku tersadar dan segera memberikan penghormatan.

"Kami yang akan menangani kesehatan Anda sekalian." Kepala bagian ilmu gizi mulai berbincang dengan manajer EXO. Aku tersenyum dalam diam, memperhatikan mereka satu-satu, meski tak semua member ada disitu. Aku lihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang beriringan mulai saat memasuki hotel hingga perbincangan antara kepala ilmu gizi dengan sang manager berlangsung untuk sepersekian menit. Aku tersenyum lagi, memperhatikan tingkah mereka dengan teliti. Mereka memang sangat dekat sekali. Dan terakhir kulihat Sehun yang sempat mengatakan protes dan mendebat manajernya, kudengar tentang kamar hotel. Sehun menginginkan kamar untuk dirinya seorang, hingga akhirnya sang manajer mengalah, memilih bergabung bersama Suho dan membiarkan Sehun menempati kamarnya seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Antarkan makanan beserta suplemen ini untuk mereka. Jelaskan aturan pakainya dan efek samping yang timbul juga pantangan selama masa _absorbsi_ nya (penyerapan obat). Antarkan pada mereka yang dilantai 5 karena untuk lantai 4 sudah ditangani Hwang. Setelahnya kau boleh beristirahat dan berkumpul disini lagi pukul 8 pagi." Perintah kepala ilmu gizi padaku. Aku mengangguk, sedikit membungkuk dan segera menjalankan perintahnya. Membawa troli menuju lantai yang diperintahkan.

Aku tersenyum dalam langkahku. Sekilas aku merasa seperti pelayan hotel namun dalam hati aku sangat lapang menerimanya. Di lantai itu hanya ada Suho dan Lay – _ditambah manajer karena diusir Sehun_ yang berada satu kamar dan Sehun dikamar sebelah sendirian. Member lain berada di lantai 4. Mengapa tak memakai jasa service hotel dan malah mendatangkan tim dari _Seoul International Hospital_? Aku sempat bertanya, hal itu karena _management_ mereka yang memberikan wewenang. Dan ternyata keberuntungan sedang memihakku.

'TOK TOK TOK'

'CKLEK'

Suho membukakan pintu dengan senyum ramahnya yang membuatku ikut tersenyum. Aku mengarahkan petunjuk seperti apa yang kepala ilmu gizi sampaikan padaku. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku dibonusi dengan senyum malaikatnya yang memukau.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Tak ada sahutan. Aku mengernyit heran.

Pintu tak terkunci dengan sedikit celah terbuka. Aku membawa diriku beserta _troly_ makanan masuk ke dalam. Terdengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi. Aku menengok kesana kemari.

' _Jadi Sehun tengah mandi?'_ Batinku berseru. Ugh, pipiku memanas. Aku teringat beberapa cerita fiksi yang kubaca, dan seketika aku membayangkan jika saja masih ada Luhan, mungkin mereka akan mandi bersama. Aku terkikik mesum dalam hati.

"Ahhh~..." suara itu begitu mendayu membuatku tersentak. Aku gugup entah karena apa, ku rasakan wajahku memanas. Aku sangat hafal bagaimana suara para member, dan suara ini adalah suara seseorang yang tak seharusnya berada disini. Ini suara Luhan, dan apa yang mereka lakukan didalam? Dan bagaimana Luhan berada disini? Jadi ini alasan Sehun meminta kamar untuknya sendiri? Tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Kilasan bacaan saat mereka memadu kasih dengan saling melengkapi satu sama lain berputar dalam benakku. Mungkinkah khayalanku dan bahkan seluruh HUNHAN _shipper_ lainnya itu nyata? Suara gemericik air itu tak terdengar lagi. Aku bergegas sembunyi didalam almari yang cukup besar dan dalam. Meski tak banyak pakaian yang ada, namun _bathroob_ dan handuk yang digantung disini mampu membuat tubuhku tak terlihat, mungkin. Aku ingin lari keluar, tapi _spekulasi_ tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang selama ini dibising-bisingkan memerlukan bukti yang cukup kuat. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas? Jujur! Aku takut ketahuan, tapi aku bukanlah pengecut yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab dan resiko. Aku sudah memilih tindakanku jadi aku pun harus siap menerima konsekuensinya.

Aku dengar langkah mereka yang mulai mendekat, gugup tak terelakkan.

'KRIET'

Pintu almari dibuka dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Luhan yang hendak meraih baju ganti yang mungkin tadi sempat ia kemas dan masukkan ke dalam almari. Oh Tuhan! Jadi benar Luhan! Aku seakan ingin berteriak lantang sekarang. Jarak kami nyaris dekat hingga aku refleks menahan napas. Aku berterimakasih pada kegelapan yang seakan membantu persembunyianku. Sehun datang mendekat pada Luhan, semakin membuatku gelagapan. Ia mengecupi tengkuk Luhan, membuat Luhan menggeliat.

"Sehun-ah, kau baru saja melakukannya!"

' _Melakukan apa?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Tapi seketika pikiran mesumku muncul menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa diperintah.

" _Hyung_..." ku lihat Sehun tampak bermanja-manja dengan Luhan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan aksennya didepan layar. Aku lihat Sehun mencumbu leher Luhan.

"Sehun, jangan sampai berbekas. Aku tidak mau ada yang memergokiku sepertimu waktu itu." Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada tegas.

"Itu salah siapa, heum?" Sehun balas menyerang Luhan. Aku hanya diam menahan napas melihat interaksi mereka yang tersaji dengan nyata dihadapanku. Aku melihat Sehun menyeret Luhan menuju ranjang yang kebetulan letaknya menghadapku secara horizontal. Keadaan yang menguntungkanku untuk melihat dengan jelas kegiatan apa yang akan mereka kerjakan.

"Sehun, pintunya belum ditutup. Almarinya juga masih terbuka lebar!" Luhan memperingatkan Sehun. Sehun melepas cumbuannya lalu beranjak menuju pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Almarinya tidak perlu ditutup, _hyung_! Disana memerlukan udara untuk _respirasi_."

Dan aku berani bersumpah melihat Sehun bertatap mata denganku meski terhalang gelap, namun aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku melihat Luhan yang hendak menoleh kearahku – _lebih tepatnya kearah almari_. Tapi, Sehun menghalanginya dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun melepas ikatan _bathroob_ Luhan hingga memperlihatkan tubuh telanjang Luhan yang membuatku _refleks_ memejamkan mata sejenak. Setelahnya, aku membuka kembali mataku dan menyaksikan tubuh Luhan yang sangat indah menurutku, meski hanya dari samping sedikit menyerong. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandanganku terhenti pada kejantanan Luhan yang menggantung dengan bebasnya. Aku menahan air liurku agar tak menetes dan mengendalikan diriku agar tak berteriak. Kejantanan itu cukup besar dan panjang menurutku. Setidaknya itu ukuran normal mungkin, karena aku belum pernah melihat alat vital laki-laki sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, aku terpaksa harus menghentikan aksiku menyaksikan kejantanan Luhan yang kini terhalang tubuh bongsor Sehun.

"Kau tahu, mengagumi apa yang telah dimilikki seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang baik."

Aku merasa Sehun bermaksud menyindirku melalui ungkapannya. Oh, sial! Kemana raut polos Sehun biasanya? Dan sepertinya julukan bangsat untuknya memang tidak meleset. Aku _refleks_ semakin melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati. Berusaha tak terlihat dan bersuara atau aku akan tertangkap basah. Meski yakin Sehun menyadari ada aku disini.

Hatiku membuncah hingga rasanya aku lupa dimana aku berpijak saat dengan jelas melihat Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan setelah sebelumnya ia menggeser tubuh bongsornya. Sepertinya, Sehun memberikanku kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya bersama Luhan.

"Ouuuhhh..." Luhan melenguh pelan.

Aku menikmati saat-saat dimana Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan. Lidah Sehun membelit lidah Luhan hingga membuat Luhan melenguh berkali-kali. Untuk ini aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya, Luhan seperti tengah menyanyikan lagunya yang berjudul 'Lu'. Dimana banyak sekali lenguhan didalam lagu itu. Aku bersemangat menyaksikan pertunjukkan inti keduanya.

Aku sangat ingin berteriak kala Sehun melepaskan _bathroob_ miliknya hingga terpampanglah tubuh telanjangnya. Aku membandingkan secara tak sadar. Kulit Sehun yang jauh lebih putih dari Luhan, bokongnya yang juga berisi namun tetap lebih indah milik Luhan. Hingga perbandinganku berhenti pada kejantanan milik Sehun yang ukurannya lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Luhan. Aku menelan ludahku gugup, memalingkan wajahku kearah lain sekedar sebagai penghilang rasa gugupku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan celana dalamku yang basah. Oh, _shit_! Benarkah ini Sehun _maknae_ EXO? Yang bahkan baru genap 23 tahun ini?

Sehun mendorong perlahan tubuh Luhan, menuntunnya untuk berbaring dengan Sehun diatasnya. Masih saling membelit satu sama lain hingga aku melihat kembali Sehun yang bergerilya pada daerah leher Luhan. Sehun mengendus-endus leher itu, memberikan sapuan napasnya yang membuat Luhan terangsang lebih jauh dan dalam. Aku benar-benar ingin merekamnya dan meyakinkan seluruh HunHan _shipper_ yang lain akan kenyataan hubungan mereka, tapi aku tak memiliki nyali untuk itu. Dan aku juga menghendaki bila hanya aku yang bisa melihat tontonan menarik hatiku ini. Bukan maksudku egois, tapi aku berpikir telah bersikap dewasa dengan tak membocorkan masalah ini pada teman-temanku. Cukup hanya aku yang semakin yakin dengan hubungan keduanya. Bila mereka percaya Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar _hyung-dongsaeng_ , maka tanpa bukti inipun mereka semua pasti tetap bertahan meski rumor kegagalan dari hubungan Sehun dan Luhan menyebar seantreo jagad raya. Tapi disisi lain aku merasa cabul sekali. Hahahahhaha..

"Hunhh..hahhh.. jang..ah..nganhhh..dihh..situhh.." Dan suara itu membuatku kembali pada kenyataan. Aku tahu maksud Luhan yang tak menginginkan Sehun meninggalkan bekas pada leher mulus itu sementara Luhan masih harus menyelesaikan syuting filmnya. Sehun semakin menurunkan dirinya, meniupkan napasnya pada daerah dada Luhan lalu semakin turun ke pusar dan berhenti pada kejantanannya yang tengah ereksi. Aku melihat sedikit cairan berwarna putih diujung kejantanan Luhan. Aku tahu itu! Membaca _fanfiction_ benar-benar membuatku belajar lebih dalam tentang biologi, terutama reproduksi. Kekeke..

"Sehun, cepatlah! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Kau harus gladi bersih mulai besok." Aku mendengar Luhan memperingatkan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, berhenti dari kegiatannya mencumbu Luhan.

"Ah! Sepertinya Luhanku mulai nakal!" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan seraya mencubit gemas nipple Luhan yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Aku tersenyum geli, benar-benar tersanjung dengan sikap keduanya yang ternyata bukan aksi kecaman _management_ biasa, bukan masalah agar mereka menghasilkan keuntungan, bukan pasangan gadung-gadungan. Sejenak aku termenung, melihat kearah dadaku sendiri dimana kedua payudaraku tertutup rapi oleh kain luar yang tengah kukenakan. Aku berani bersaksi bila milikku jauh lebih besar dan mengembang daripada milik Luhan, namun aku lebih tertarik dengan milik Luhan. Apalagi milik Luhan kini tengah dikulum oleh Sehun. Dari kanan ke kiri, kembali lagi kekanan, kekiri lagi dan begitupula seterusnya seolah tak jera sama sekali memainkan benda mungil yang tengah bersarang dalam mulutnya kini.

"Ngghh..." lenguhan Luhan kembali memasuki gendang telingaku.

Aku melihat tangan besar Sehun meremas kejantanannya sendiri yang tengah mengacung tegak, menantang siapapun untuk dimasukinya.

"Berbaliklah, _hyung_! Menungginglah! Perlihatkan rektum merah yang tengah berkedut dan meminta dipuaskan itu!" Aku tahu tak sepantasnya mendengar kalimat kotor dari bibir Sehun. Kendati demikian, kalimat itu justru memacu diriku untuk semakin terlarut dalam kegiatan mereka. Meski disitu aku hanya bertindak sebagai penguntit.

Aku lihat Luhan menungging, kejantanannya yang ereksi tergantung dengan kaku. Sehun meremasnya dengan sangat kuat menurutku hingga Luhan mendongak dan memejamkan mata.

"AKHHH!.." karena Luhan berteriak, antara nikmat dan kesakitan.

' _Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar menonton pertunjukkan intinya.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

"Akhhh!..."

"Sssshhh..."

Aku mendengar Luhan yang memekik sedangkan Sehun mendesis kala ujung kejantanan Sehun memasuki rektum Luhan. Bagaikan ada magnet, kejantanan Sehun seolah tertarik untuk memasuki senggamanya lebih dalam. Berkali-kali aku dengar desisan juga geraman Luhan dan Sehun yang tengah menahan sakit juga nikmat disaat bersamaan. Kejantanan Sehun telah memasuki sarangnya, rektum Luhan membungkus kejantanan Sehun hingga kepangkal menyisakan dua bola kembar. Tak selang lama, aku melihat Sehun yang mulai menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya yang nyaris keluar dari rektum Luhan. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan aku pasti tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini.

"AKKKKHHHHHHH~!" dan bersamaan dengan itu Sehun menyodokkan kejantanannya menerobos rektum Luhan. Menenggelamkan kejantannya sedalam mungkin berusaha menggapai titik terdalam pada tubuh Luhan. Berkali-kali aku melihat Sehun yang memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan teratur dan sangat dalam hingga Luhan terhentak-hentak olehnya.

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh..Sehh..Hunhhh.."

"Ahhh... _hyuunghh_... _damnhh..sohh..tightthh_.."

"Ooohh...Ooohhh...Ahhh..ahhh.. _moreehhh_.."

"Ahhh..ahhh.. _ndeehh_.."

"Huunhh..lebihh..dalammhh...oohh..oohh..ahhh..ahhh.."

Dan seiring dengan pergerakan keduanya, desahan-desahan itu mengalun bagaikan melodi yang membuatku turut terangsang. Namun, menonton idolaku seperti ini jauh lebih memuaskanku. Apalagi ini bukan ajang percuma yang patut dilewatkan bagiku.

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

' _PLOK!'_

' _PLOK!'_

' _PLOK!'_

' _Cpkkcpkcpkk!'_

"Ahhh..ahhh..oohhh..ahh..."

"Ahhh..nghhh..ahh..oouhhh..nikkhh..matthh.."

Dan semakin membuat celana dalamku basah. Tapi aku tetap bertahan karena inilah keinginanku.

"Akhhh! ..Sehh..huunhh...disanahhh...tehh..russhhh...lebihh..dalammm...hahhh..hahhh..."

"Ahhh.. _asshh...yourhh..ahh..wishhh..babehh_..."

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali aku tahu bila kejantanan Sehun telah berhasil menemukan titik ternikmat didalam tubuh Luhan. Deritan suara ranjang, bunyi kedua tubuh yang saling bergesekkan, aroma seks yang kian menguar ditambah desahan-desahan Sehun dan Luhan membuatku kian mengerat ujung jas yang ku kenakan. Aku lihat bagaimana Sehun semakin mempercepat hujamannya pada tubuh Luhan dengan brutal dan tubuh Luhan yang juga turut melakukan gerakan berlawanan. Kejantanan Sehun membobol gawangnya dengan cepat, aku bahkan sangsi untuk menghitung dalam berapa detik kejantanan Sehun masuk dan keluar lagi. Terlalu cepat dan kian membrutal.

"Ooohh..ooohhh...Ahhh..ahhh.. ..terushh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh...nikmathhh..."

"Ahh..akuhh..hamhh..pirhh..sampaihh..."

"Tunghh..guhh..ahhh...akhhh...akuhhh... _hyuunghh_..nghhh.."

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

' _PLOK!'_

' _PLOK!'_

' _PLOK!'_

"Ahh...ahh..Ooohh..oohh...Akkhh..."

' _PLOK!'_

' _PLOK!'_

' _PLOK!'_

"Ahhh..ahhh.. ..terushh.."

"Ahhh..ahhh..ahhh...nikmathhh..."

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

"Aaahhh..aaahhh..oohhh...aaahh..."

"Aaahhh..aaakkhhh..aaahh..."

"Ahhh..ahhh..oohhh...aaahh..."

"Akkhhh..aaahhh..ooohh..ahh..."

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

' _JLEB!'_

' _SRET!'_

Aku lihat kejantanan Luhan kian membesar seakan-akan didalamnya berisi udara yang kian mengembang dan hendak meledak. Tapi aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa yang akan tejadi setelahnya.

"AKKKHHHHHHHHH~!"

Dan lenguhan panjang itu membuatku yakin bila keduanya telah mencapai pada puncak permainan. Meraih klimaks bersama-sama dengan banyaknya semburan sperma dari lubang kejantanan Luhan yang mengotori ranjang dibawahnya. Sedangkan sperma milik Sehun mengucur dengan deras dari rektum Luhan dan mengalir indah menuruni paha mulus berototnya, yang kuyakini bila itu adalah sebagian cairan sperma Sehun yang tak tertampung didalam rektum Luhan. Aku melihat keduanya ambruk bersamaan, meraup oksigen secara rakus dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh. Namun mereka terlihat menggairahkan dan seksi dimataku. Aku lihat lagi Sehun menggeser posisinya agar tak membebani Luhan, duduk lalu..

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi didalam almari itu?" Pandanganku dan pandangan Sehun kembali bertemu. Kulihat tatapan itu, tapi aku terlalu rancu untuk mengartikannya. Aku lihat Luhan menggeser kepalanya, melihat kearah almari tempat persembunyianku. Hanya saja, menurutku Luhan belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Perlahan namun pasti aku mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku tahu Luhan terkejut dan beringsut cepat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya bersama Sehun. Tingkahnya yang kelabakan mau tak mau membuatku terkikik geli. Padahal aku tahu dengan pasti bila raut wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi menahan sakit dengan jelas.

"Ya! Ada apa ini? Ya! Ada apa ini?" Luhan begitu gugup dan takut secara bersamaan. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hey! Tenanglah!" Sehun mengatakannya untuk menenangkan Luhan. Aku berjalan kearah ranjang mereka, mengambil _bathroob_ keduanya yang tergeletak diatas marmer hotel dengan sedikit menahan indera penciumanku akibat aroma seks yang terlalu menyengat. Langkahku terbata karena kakiku pegal dan lemas. Aku berikan masing-masing _bathroob_ itu pada mereka, tapi hanya Sehun yang menerima kedua pemberianku. Aku menebak bila Luhan masih shock dalam diamnya itu, terlihat dari mata rusa indahnya yang tak berhenti membola.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan makan malam dan suplemen kalian." Aku menjelaskan sesuai perintah atasanku. Bersyukur karena aku tidak meleburkan ucapan sang kepala ilmu gizi akibat tontonanku tadi.

"Aku akan datang kembali besok untuk menjelaskan. Sekarang terlalu larut dan kalian butuh istirahat." Aku ucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit tergugup. Aku hendak melangkah keluar pintu tapi suara Luhan menghentikanku.

"Tunggu! Tak bisakah kau jelaskan sekarang? Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur sebelum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranku kini." Ucapan Luhan menahanku hingga aku pun berbalik menghadap mereka dengan senyum tulusku. Aku merasa seperti dalam khayalanku, bertemu ayah dan bunda.

"Baiklah, kita selesaikan sekarang." Putusku pada akhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penjelasanku dengan dibantu Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Aku tersenyum dan sedikit membenarkan dudukku pada sofa dikamar Sehun dan Luhan. Aku merasa sedang memenangkan hati bundadengan bantuan ayah. Benar-benar membahagiakan.

"Jadi kau menyaksikannya dari awal?" Luhan kembali bertanya padaku, aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_. Kau sudah tahu alasanku dan sumpah-sumpahku. Peganglah ucapanku! Aku bukan tipe orang yang gemar mengingkari ucapanku sendiri. Aku selalu memegang teguh konsistensi dari semua yang aku tuturkan." Aku kembali meyakinkan Luhan. Setelah sekian lama barulah ia berujar.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau orang yang baik tapi sedang berada pada _timing_ yang tak baik." Luhan kembali berbicara padaku. Aku tersenyum canggung, sebersit perasaan bersalah menghinggapiku. Menengok privasi orang lain tanpa ijin memang bukan sesuatu yang baik. Bahkan ditempatku bekerja aku paham betul akan itu. Dan kini aku juga tengah bekerja. Dengan kata lain aku melanggar salah satu aturan yang telah ditetapkan untuk memenuhi spekulasiku. Namun, tatapan Sehun diawal kuanggap sebagai ijin, jadi aku merasa tidak harus terlalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Sepertinya Sehun menyadari banyak HUNHAN _shipper_ s yang mulai kehilangan pilar mereka untuk tetap berdiri – _bertahan_ setelah banyaknya kasus yang terjadi. Sehun seolah membuktikan padaku bila aku harus bertahan sampai akhir.

"Hahh, sudahlah! Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Lagipula kau mengatakan bila dia orang yang baik. Aku selalu percaya ucapanmu itu benar." Ungkap Sehun. Aku merasa dibela melalui penuturan Sehun itu.

Aku berbincang sebentar hingga suasana kembali mencair sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku berpamitan untuk kembali. Esoknya, aku benar-benar menepati janjiku untuk tak mengungkit kejadian semalam. Aku kembali pada kehidupanku dan mereka kembali pada kehidupan mereka.

' _Aku bersumpah tak akan mengungkit kejadian malam ini. Aku akan menjaga bibirku untuk tak memberi akses pada yang lain mengenai kalian. Cukup diriku yang teryakini dengan pembuktian malam ini. Aku akan kembali pada kehidupanku dan kalian juga akan kembali pada kehidupan kalian. Jangan membenciku, kumohon! Bersikaplah layaknya idola-fans jika kalian enggan. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.'_

' _Tidak! Kau adalah keluarga bagi kami. Begitupula dengan mereka yang diluar sana. Kau yang beruntung diantara mereka. Kami tak akan membencimu karena kami tak akan sanggup. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Aku dan Luhan hyung memegang sumpahmu. Kami akan mencarimu jika kau melanggarnya. Haha..'_

' _Ini untukmu! Tiket konser VVIP ini memang tak seberapa. Tapi kuharap kau datang pada saat pers maupun konser. Penuhi permintaanku dan jalankan kewajibanmu. Juga, berhenti memanggilku bunda! Aku itu manly!'_

' _Tentu! Aku akan melaksanakannya. Gomawoo.. Saranghaee..'_

Dan malam itu aku mengambil selca sambil memeluk mereka. Juga beberapa hari sebelum kami berpisah. Aku sungguh merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan setelah setidaknya harus berjuang dalam sebuah almari yang gelap dan sedikit pengap. Aku benar-benar memegang sumpahku dan menjalankan kembali aktivitasku sebagaimana seharusnya. Dengan tambahan semangat baru yang kian membumbung membuatku terlihat ceria. Aku bersyukur dan meminta maaf pada Tuhan. Tapi akupun tahu bila memang ini takdir yang Tuhan garis untukku. Tak lupa aku berterimaksih pada bosku, hingga pada akhirnya aku menyadari perhatian yang ditujukan oleh pemuda yang berjarak lima tahun diatasku itu. Aku menerimanya disisiku dengan kesadarannya akan kegemaranku yang bagi sebagian orang tak normal ini. Dia menerimaku sebagaimana diriku saat ini, dia melengkapi apa yang tak ada padaku dan berusaha bersama melengkapi apa yang tak kami punya.

" _Saranghaeyo yongwonhi_ Sehun _oppa,_ Luhan _oppa,_ _oppadeul_ EXO, dan saudara-saudaraku EXO-L diluar sana yang mungkin belum bahkan tak bisa kugapai. Aku selalu mendoakan kalian meski kalian tak bersamaku. Juga kepada bosku yang tanpanya aku takkan mungkin mengalami kejadian ini. Aku sayang kalian semua!"

Ungkapku mengakhiri ceritaku ini dengan ditutup kecupan manis didahiku dari dokter Kim. Pria yang sangat ku cintai...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ EPILOG~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At HunHan's Room**

"Apa menurutmu akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan membuka mulut ke media?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Jika kita mempercayainya!" jawabnya ringan. "Apa kau tak mengunjungi Minseok _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan aku menemuinya?" tanya Luhan balik.

" _ANI_! Aku akan mengurungmu disini. Selalu disisiku selamanya." Jawab Sehun dengan tegas. "Karena ketika kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita', tidak boleh ada yang namanya 'dia'" Lanjut Sehun.

" _Aigooo! Nae dongsaeeng..._ "

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk membawamu lari setelah kontrak kita berakhir. Tidak perlu lagi ada media, kita menjalani sebuah kehidupan bersama dengan bebas tanpa orang lain tahu. Biarlah kita tak bersinar lagi, asalkan kita bersama menurutku itu sudah setimpal. Aku yakin, hal inilah juga yang diinginkan sebagian HunHan _shippers_ diluar sana. Mereka semakin bertambah dan itu membuatku bangga, olahraga malam kita membuahkan hasil." Sehun berujar dengan senyum evilnya. Mendapatkan pukulan ringan dilengannya dari Luhan.

"Tapi dengan menghilangnya mereka secara perlahan membuatku sedih. Bukankah berarti kepercayaan mereka telah terkikis secara perlahan dan memudar?" ungkap Sehun retoris. Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun, memberikan senyum menenangkannya.

"Ayo pergi darisini segera. Kita hidup hanya berdua! Meski kita telah banyak bertengkar, saling menyakiti satu sama lain, tapi setelah hujan bumi semakin mengeras. Aku percaya cinta kita pun seperti itu, Sehun-ah. Mari saling menjaga dan jangan lepaskan genggaman tangan kita. Bertahan sedikit lagi!" Luhan bersemangat dalam bercakap.

" _Gomawo, deer..."_

" _Saranghaeyo.."_

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhan _hyung_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_FIN_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sudilah mereview, kawan**_


End file.
